Systems configured to generate, record, store, and transmit sensor data associated with a vehicle are known. Typically, sensor data of a vehicle includes acceleration based on an accelerometer. Accelerometers may be installed in vehicles by manufacturers or by owners after the vehicle is purchased. Vehicle Engine Control Component (ECM) systems are known. Such systems interface/interoperate with external computers (e.g., at an automobile mechanic) where the data stored by the ECM system is analyzed.